


moon

by lavenderteardrops



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:07:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderteardrops/pseuds/lavenderteardrops
Kudos: 1





	moon

I don't know if it was the alcohol or my heart breaking that caused my head to spin as I stood wide eyed, staring at a sight I'd never thought I'd see. Her lips lapped hungrily at his and he, he wasn't resisting, no he was just as hungry. I felt so stupid to our thinking I had a chance. The room, festering with bodies grew bare and I felt the walls close in around me, my head still spinning as my own shakey breathes echoed off the blackening walls. I thought I'd throw up every last millilitre of poison from my lips as I dropped my cup to the floor, stumbling to the bathroom, the door slamming behind me as I threw my face into my hands.  
........  
"Ah fuck." A voice chuckled as I heard their body hit harshly against the selves of the bathroom that held all the toiletries.

"Whoopsies!" the voice sung, by the sounds of it it was a girl.

The door closed and the sound of her back hitting the door signified that were were alone in the bathroom together. My cries still continued uninterrupted by her presence.

" ah- oh! Hey, sorry I didn't see you there." 

I sniffled, lifting my head to try and see her face through the watered vision, "I'm sorry, I'll just go, you can use the toilet." 

I began to stand before she gently lead me back to the floor, squatting infront of me.

"No, no, it's all fine, please stay, why are you crying?" She said tilting her head to the side as I hid my face, her hand placed itself on my head as she stroked my hair, such an unknowningly kind gesture from such a, beautiful stranger, my eyes were clear enough to see the ones that gazed back at me as I turned my head to face her again.

She held a sympathetic smile and through her whispy blonde bangs her eyes twinkled, a little glassy from alcohol but still demonstrated a caring emotion.

I scoffed as I tried to fathom an answer to her question, "You know... why, why do friends SUCK?!" 

"Mine have been avoiding me for weeks, not inviting me anywhere and I thought I was doing something wrong but tonight they asked me to cone out with them and I was so happy because I thought they wanted me back or that they hadn't forgot about me or something only for me to come to this party and see one my my 'best friends' hooking up with my crush, then to find out that they only invited me to watch her do it." anger choked up with my tears as I continued, "I feel like such a fucking idiot because I just can't understand what I've done to make them do this and I feel so humiliated and the best part is my crush didn't even think twice about devouring my friend either." 

"Your friends are fucking dicks!" She exclaimed, clearly upset by what I hd told her also.

"Tell me about it and the thing is I'd do anything and I have done anything for them but I know they'd never return that favour, I thought tonight, when they told me my crush would be there that this was finally them returning some sort of favour, I'm such an idiot."

"No, no you're not, they're just a bunch of bitches and with girls like that you can never tell, one minute they'll be all over you an the next they're saying they never even liked you, I call those ones master manipulators." She said, walking towards the toilet, "oh you don't mind if I just.." she began to pull down her pants and sat on the toilet, making me giggle.

"I know it can be hard to find good friends, but you've got to get through the bad ones to find the good, right?"

I nodded, looking away as she pulled up her black jeans. She washed her hands before putting her hand out for me to grab and she pulled me up. We stood close, her eyes took every inch of my face before she spoke.

"I'm Moonbyul, by the way." 

I repeated her name back to her, "How come I've never seen you around? Do you go to Eric's school?" 

"No but I've been friends with him for a while so I'm part of the small outsider group he invites to his grade parties." 

"I see, oh, I'm Lauren." I say staring at my feet, a little embarrassed, "I'm sorry i didn't make a very good first impression." 

"What are talking about? you're pretty when you cry." She laughed, eliciting a giggle from you.

We stood in silence for a while as I soaked in her face so close to mine, her hand cupped my face as she gently wiped away my tears with the pads of her thumbs.

A knock at the door both made us jump and Moonbyul grabbed my hand in hers.

"Is anyone in here I really gotta piss!" A familiar male voice grumbled from the other side of the door and my heart dropped.

I squeezed Moonbyul's hand and looked at her and just like some spiritually inhumane connection she sensed what I meant. She stood infront of me as a sort of barrier and opened the door, pulling me from any line of vision that the boy could see of me and ushered me down the hallway, all I heard from him was some perverted words about 2 girls in a bathroom and a cackle.So much for a respectful crush.

"That was him? You can do so much better than Jeremy, trust me, I can tell you things about him that will gurantee you will never fall for such a dick again."


End file.
